


Learning a path

by ddeiSmile



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on New 52 RHATO Universe, DC drabbles, Dick centered, Drabbles, F/M, Implied DickBabs, Jason centered, Kori looks like Rocafort's version, Koriand'r centered, Smut, Starfire-centered, implied JasonKoriRoy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeiSmile/pseuds/ddeiSmile
Summary: Koriand'r learns the different kinds of  happiness. Dick learns how that actually works. In the middle, there's Mar'i.





	1. Kiss (7)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Small fingers press against her lips, then unsteady little feet, round belly, small nose, rosy cheeks. Koriand’r couldn’t stop kissing every inch of the soft flesh. Mar’i would fret, laugh, frown, and laugh again, all depending on the place her mother would choose to kiss.

 Earth teached her how much it could mean a kiss: between lovers, between brothers, between friends. She was even more conscious about that meaning now that Mar’i was in her life, now that she knew what unselfish love was.

 Komand’r entered the room with a trail of guards that remained by the door, she approached the bed where Kori was resting, still tired from the labour and journey from Earth to Tamaran, but not nearly enough to give up even one hour of contemplating peacefully every reaction of her daughter. The bed deepened under her sister's weight as she approached her shoulder to give her little niece a closer look. Mar’i became thrilled with all that movement, eyes searching for the new source of noise. Komand’r laughed and caressed the little head full of black hair.

 “I like this change.” She joked, signaling the black strands.

 Koriand’r smiled sadly. She liked it too: the chin, the nose, the little mole in her ear, all those little things that would remind her forever of the man who had given her everything she could’ve ever loved. Those were the traces of him in Mar'i, making her utterly his.

 “Has any spaceship…?” She knew the answer, but still her green eyes searched for her sister’s. Komand’r’s smile faded. “I see.”

 Three days and counting. She knew she shouldn’t wait anymore. Mar’i moved her arms to the sky, trying to reach the gigantic ceiling and then Koriand’r kissed her knees, the thighs, the frown in her eyebrows (it was as if she was thinking that her mother was molesting her. It only made her want to kiss her more). Komand’r laughed at the expression. Koriand’r thought that nothing could be more perfect than just kissing her little nightstar. _Nothing_.


	2. Hug (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Koriand’r had learned that a hug meant the sharing of a feeling: love, happiness, sadness; she remembered how conflicted it had been in her younger years. Even now, she still felt a few earthly customs too strange for her. Tamaraneans couldn’t control their feelings that well and unfortunately they were a drive for each action in her species, she had learned too how to control it:  her strength, her rage, everything had to be put on the line so that she wouldn’t hurt anybody; that’s why more than a hug, they would usually express extreme feelings through battle or raged contact. Now, it felt as if this was the real meaning of a hug: the need to share her love, support and happiness with her friends. She was too tired for that right now, still sweating and panting in the tower’s medical bed, but it was enough to see Gar and Vic sharing the joyfulness of the arrive of the new family member with an arm thrown around each other. By their side, Raven was still making sure her daughter was healthy, having learned about childbirth in Azarath. She wasn’t unfazed, Koriand’r could feel it: she knew her half Tamaranean princess was more than okay.

 “She’s so beautiful.” Victor chanted, “and she’s just like you.”

 She smiled, her heart swelling with a proud feeling. Gar opened his mouth with the excitement still making him stutter.

 “Dude, and she has so much of Di--,” Victor punched him. The silence settled in the room. Koriand’r breathed, deciding to ignore that display. It was not because she didn’t want to hear about Richard, she would never deny his parenthood, it was simply not the momento to feel the guilt of not telling him about this.

 “Can I hold her?”

 Raven was the first to react. She took the baby with careful hands and approached her, helping her hold the baby. Mar’i weighted close to nothing, she was still so rosy, her skin morphing between the Tamaranean orange and Dick’s pale skin.

 “What will you do now?”

 The true answer was: are you going to tell him? Nine month had gone by since the last time she saw Richard, only a few days since she came to the Tower, feeling that the time of Mar’i’s coming was arriving. Jason hadn’t been too happy, but he had known Roy was right: she needed Raven and Victor’s help. She now knew how true that had been. Her smile didn’t change one bit, not when her little angel was right there, finally breathing calmly. She hugged her too, carefully, letting her feel all the love she had for her, and for X’Hal, _she did love her so much_.

 “I will go to Tamaran,” she answered after a pause.

 “What about--,” Victor interrupted himself, but then he continued. “What about Dick?”

 “I will tell him before I’m gone.” Her eyes searched her friend’s, “but I can’t face him right now. Not now. I will need you to help me, Vic.”

 “You know I will.”

 He stretched an arm around the bed while the other stayed in the air, aiming for Raven and Garfield. The last one approached immediately, being careful as he holded Victor and awkwardly showed the space on the other side of the bed where Raven would close the hug. Koriand’r almost laughed when she saw Raven wince slightly, but she still moved to that end and stretched her arm to close the it. This, Koriand’r hoped, this was what she wanted Mar’i to learn.


	3. Love (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Roy’s touch on her back was calming, it helped with the sore feeling in her chest; it was, above all, a better support than the sink where she had just thrown up. He had been there for her since the first symptom, holding her hand, trying to find a way to fix everything. Jason was there too, standing at the door frame, looking her with a frown. She had lied to him, he was mad about it, but he also cared for her enough to stay by her side when she needed it the most, just like Roy. It felt like she didn’t deserved it and that thought made her throw up again and cry while she did.

She met them after the events that followed her failed marriage. Dick changed too much after that, and her heart, once too high with love and the promise of forever, couldn’t resist the fear, the pain of what she knew would eventually come―she parted without saying goodbye to her home planet, not knowing when she would return. Eight months she stayed in Tamaran, fighting with her demons. She almost lost the battle. Tamaraneans where too connected to their feelings, so much that suddenly all the love she felt for Dick started to weaken her. Komand’r feared feared the worst and at some point Kory did too. With a Tamaranean ritual, they ended up concealing each memory of whom she had loved once. It was possible for them: just like taking knowledge through a kiss, they could also storage that knowledge until it was too far away to really grasp it. She woke up a few days later, knowing that Earth was her home and that there, at some point, she had met someone important who was best to keep far away, nothing more.

Unfortunately, the fear was still there, so when Jason appeared in the shore and her memories started to show the similarities of someone― _ that someone _ , she knew she needed a plan to keep him at bay. She hadn’t lied to him, to Roy; not completely. S’aru only laughed at her.  _ I can see how your mind works, kid _ , he had said.  _ You try so hard to make those who care about you think you can’t connect with them. You’re just trying to protect yourself. Yes, your mind works differently than any human. It’s beautiful, actually. You feel so strongly, so deeply, that one terrible memory can destroy you _ , and she almost fell on her knees for the truth in his words and how he was bringing it all once again with them.  _ So you bury it away in the back of your mind… and effectively it doesn’t exist anymore. But it’s a choice. Selective Amnesia. You only forget what you want to forget. But you can still feel it, can’t you? Lingering on the edge. Those emotions were far too powerful not to leave a trace even in your alien mind _ .

It all came to her mind, each memory. It had been pure luck that the Teen Titans found her and asked for her help, being with Dick once more had saved her somehow. She didn’t say goodbye to Roy and Jason, she couldn’t at that time.

When she returned after defeating Trigon, the incident with her sister happened and that’s when she started feeling it: something inside that wasn’t quite right, but at the same time it was.

“You know Kory, when the time comes we won’t be able to really help you” Roy spoke. She searched for his eyes, still feeling the tears in the corner of her own.

“Roy’s right.” Jason spoke, his tone somehow adamant. He was mad about this too, how she was once again trying to shut them out of what was now impossible to ignore. “You can’t deny it anymore and you need to search for someone who will help you the way you need it when the time comes.”

Kory fought the new tears. She hated how her feelings controlled her.

“Kory,” Roy called. “We’re not saying we don’t want you near. Hell, I want to be a part of this, because I’m your friend and we are the Outlaws, right?,” he smiled, “but, this is for your own good. We will be there for you, don’t doubt it, but now you have to think for that baby too.”

Kory opened her lips, trying to deny what he had just said. Instinctively, her right hand supported her bulging belly. Jason was there soon, squatting by her back and pushing his hand above hers.

“We will support you, don’t doubt that, ever. But, now, you have accept what it’s coming”

She felt so loved. She was so loved.


	4. Share (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Jump City brought him memories. Almost _only_ good memories. The good weather was on his side when he parked his motorbike at the entrance of the Teen Titans tower. Cyborg came out to greet him even before he announced himself. Nightwing just stood there, watching him with a precautious frown. He had summoned him with no explanation and that was strange enough, but now that they faced each other and he was capable of seeing how nervous Cyborg was, prepared for the worst.

 “Hey, man.”

 “Hey," he answered, cautiously. "What’s so important?, everything’s alright?”

 Victor doubted for a moment, as if thinking how to say what he needed to say. Nightwing didn’t like to wait. He was ready to speak again when nothing came out of his friend’s mouth, when he extended a letter to him.

 “Ya’ need to read this.”

 Dick recognized the handwriting that spelled his real name. It was Kory’s. His face, covered by the mask, searched for Cyborg eyes, but he had turned as if giving him some privacy. Dick opened the envelope and pulled out only one paper sheet. He scanned each word once. His heart sank. He read it again.

 “Is this…,” he couldn't finish his words. He read the letter one last time

 Victor was there once again, this time he had pull out a photography.

 “I took it for y’a. Thought you’d like it.”

 Dick extended his hand and reprimanded himself when they both noted he was trembling. When his eyes landed on the small baby’s face, he ended up sitting down on his motorbike. She had long lashes, a pouty mouth, black hair and a combination of his and Kori's skin color. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and, amazingly, he was responsible for it.

 “Is she…?”

 “She was healthy.” Victor provided while shifting his weight, as if his body would’ve been tired, but Dick knew it was only the uncomfortable feeling. 

 “When did this happen?”

 “A day ago. She--they left last night, man," again, he shifted his weight to the other leg. "I’m sorry”

 He was a father. He had a daughter with his ex-lover. He had a _daughter_ and she was now _gone_.


	5. Hide (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Her lungs were filled with the unique air of Tamaran as she breathed slowly, admiring the feeling that for a long time she hadn’t been able to experiment: contentment, belonging. She finally was able to take all her past and and truly accept it, because she now knew that they had led to this moment: the pain she had to go through, the wars she had to fight (inside and outside), the loss of who she was, everything had been worth it just for this moment.

“Sister.”

Komand’r walked to the balcony where she was standing. Her hands touched each shoulder and then they closed around her in a soft hug. This too, she thought, was a part of something she had missed. For far too long she had hated her only family, her own blood. There were times when she thought she hated herself too.

“You have been hiding for too long…”

“Komand’r…” Her body tensed, she wasn’t ready for that talk. Komand’r didn’t let her turn as she was trying to.

“No, listen to me. You are a warrior--above all you are a princess. Nothing in this world can ever make you hide in a world you don’t consider your home. I am glad you are here, I am glad I was able to meet my niece and see her grow in this few days, but this is not where your heart belongs and you know it.”

“I finally feel at ease,” she said, now facing her sister. “It has been so long since Tamaran became a place where I can feel in peace.”

“Yes, and I am so very glad for that. Mar’i has brought a light to you I thought it was lost forever because of me. But, it doesn’t change the fact that you have come here to avoid something, still, you keep on logging for your home…” Komand’r smiled, caressing her cheek. “You thought you wouldn’t be able to survive, but you have, sister, you have survived it all.”

She breathed again and this time it was only Komand’r characteristic smell. She embraced her sister once more.

“It is time for me to return home, true?”

“True.”


	6. Left out (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Koriand’r waited in the solitude of Wayne Enterprise building rooftop, right where she had asked Cyborg to tell him to meet her. As always, Nightwing was capable of sneaking up on her, only that this time a gasp gave him away. She turned, following the noise of his breath. He was indeed the most handsome man she had ever met and he hadn’t changed a bit in this two years. 

Under the moonlight Koriand’r looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her clothes were now white, her top as short as ever, but now it covered her shoulders and part of her neck while her breasts showed through an oval cut in the center; she also changed her bottom for a type of high short that in the back fell to her ankles as if it was a cape; her long boots were now shorter. Dick admired her: each curve, her long hair, the mole by her full lips, her long lashes. He tried to regain the trail of his thoughts.

“You’re back.”

“I am,” she answered. “Have you been well?”

Dick’s eyes, covered by the mask, fell to the ground. She noted as his fists clenched.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Splendorous, I’ve--”

“I read your letter.” Dick was never the type of man to avoid a discussion, not an important one. “You left with our daughter. You left me out all this time, you-- why, why did you do that?”

“Because I knew you were not ready. You didn’t want the responsibility, Nightwing.” The tone of her voice gave no space to reply, she was sure of what she was saying. There was no trace of accusation. “And you proved to me. You could have come for us, but you didn’t.”

Dick didn’t spoke back. She was right, they both knew it, but still he felt hurt. Maybe if she would have stayed, if he had known there was no escaping from this. But, then again, he knew how to obtain a spaceship: from the Justice League, from the Teen Titans, from anyone.

“I am here, now. Would you like to meet her?”

His heart raced. Koriand’r had always been too good for him.

“Yes.”

“Meet me in t--”

“Can we do it in the manor?”

Kori smiled softly at him.

“Yes. I won’t let anyone out anymore, Dick. I’m not afraid anymore.”


	7. Moments (17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Kory had been in love only once in her life, a love so deep and pure that had almost killed her for its strength. Still, not ever had she felt this way, not ever had she loved like this.

Back at home, the songs about Tamaranean mothers always talked about such a deep connection with their child that the whole Vegan system felt envious. She never understood it, she thought nothing would compare to her love for Dick. She was wrong.

Jason took her hand and holded her. They felt like proud parents while they waited for the little angel that was running in their direction. Koriand’r missed the feeling when he let go of her.

“Uncle Jason!”

Suddenly, Jason’s arms were full of little limbs and black hair that bounced with pure delight and excitement and lots of giggles.

“Hey, princess,” he kissed her cheek and then the other. “How's it been?”

Koriand’r could see Bruce’s figure in the window, watching carefully the display that was happening in the entrance. Jason had a better relationship with him now, they had grown to accept each other’s presence after the second attack of the Joker, but they still had a long way to go. Spending Christmas with the family was a step Jason wasn’t ready to take, not yet, but he had come for Mar'i and her, because Jason knew what it meant now to walk that distance.

“Good! I can now fly, uncle Jason!” Mar’i smiled brightly, as an example she started to hover. “See mom? Daddy and grandpa Bruce have been helping me!” Koriand’r extended her hand so that her daughter could take it, she was still learning to control it.

“I am so proud of you, my little bumgorf.”

“Wow, now I just have to show you how to fire gun--”

“Jason.” Dick spoke, crossing his arms as he leaned in the door entrance.

Their eyes met and Koriand’r felt that warmth go through her whole body and Dick knew, he knew that he still had that effect on her. Jason’s back turned slightly, as if ignoring his presence. It was always like this: their rivalry had only worsened with the years, mostly because of her.

“Daddy!,” Mar’i almost fell, losing her concentration for a moment, but Kori was there and helped her to stay in place. “Uncle, will you stay? Alfred made a delicious cake.”

“I might,” he lied, ignoring Richard’s silent warning. “But I could also prepare a party only for Roy, your mom, you and I. You’ll had two Christmas parties.”

Mar’i gasped and her eyes searched for her mother’s. Koriand’r was already smiling. Her arms stretched to hold her in a tight hug. Jason trapped them both and Mar’i’s laugh could be heard from miles. She was a very loved girl. Dick felt it too and somehow that display was pleasing, Koriand’r noted it when their eyes met: this moments were his pleasure too, even if the light in his eyes turned to a yearning they both shared, even if it then turned to jealousy, even if when the night came he would still go to Barbara’s side.


	8. Dreams (16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Dick kissed her lips with a soaring passion that took her breath away, a kiss that tasted like a long lost love and she had no protection against it—she had no protection against him. Koriand'r was lost at excuses to stop that madness: Mar’i was sleeping soundly in her crib, a bath taking the best of her, so she was not going to wake up until a few more hours, and the rest of the Titans would never interrupt in her room under any circumstances. He had her from the moment he reappeared in her bedroom door. Dick started to kiss her neck, every right spot touched with soft lips that tasted like heaven, making her thoughts fade slowly. When he reached her clavicle a hunger took over him, his mouth needing as much as he could get of her right breast and then the left, cold fingers pressing the humid skin each time he changed from one to another.

“Richar’d!”

He smiled, loving the way her tongue slipped, the accent of her mother tongue combining with her rough English. Dick bit each one of her ribs, testing her, taking every inch of her pleasure as she became undone under the soft pain. When he reached her hip and kissed the bone, Koriand’r opened her legs, expecting more from him. He was willing to give her everything. Butterfly kisses fell over her skin as his hands traveled until they were holding her butt, lifting her so that his lips touched the wet lips. Oh, how he loved her taste, how much he had missed it.

Hot fingers fell through his hair, pushing him even more in (his tongue now reaching as much as it could), nails followed as he started to suck hard and harsh. She was falling so hard, she couldn’t even breath. How hard was to admit the need she felt, how good it was having him between her legs, how right his hands felt over her body and how much she loved him.

He stood up, positioned his knees over the bed while Kory pressed hers to his sides. He took himself in his right hand and slowly probed the soft flesh—wet with her need, wet with his own saliva. She was beautiful, ethereal, everything he once had wanted, an image he would never forget and as he pushed himself inside of her, he claimed her mouth, letting her feel how much he wanted this. He was mess, he had always been a mess, but Kori was too precious for him. He knew how much wrong he had done, he knew he would never get back from it, but right now this was theirs: this moment, all this need and pleasure and the nice feeling of being in a place they once claimed as their home, washed by the moonlight with their daughter safely tuck under her covers and all the night to come for them to love each other. Tonight it was only about dreams.


	9. Hope (14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

When she was a child, she hoped for her family to remain together forever and later on she hoped for peace in her planet. When she was sold, she only hoped for her freedom and the revenge that would come after it. When she returned to Tamaran, she hoped for her heart to find again that love, that feeling of belonging and happiness she once felt in her home. When she came to Earth and met Dick and the Teen Titans, she hoped to have his love and the company of her friends until the last of her days. She had hoped for too long and it was too late when she discovered there was no point in hoping. But here she found herself once again, falling as if nothing had changed, as if life hadn't teached her better.

She could barely hold herself in the top of the staircase, her heart broken in tiny little pieces. When the shadow of Batman appeared, taking each step in her direction, she stood in place, incapable of doing anything, even breathing. He looked at her at some point and something like surprise flashed in his eyes, then they returned to the cold stare he would always send her way as he continued walking through the hall until she wasn’t able to listen to him anymore. She knew she shouldn't have hoped to be a part of this family, she shouldn't have lied to herself; hoping was only for possible things and that could only be Mar’i’s happiness, so now she would only hope for her to find everything she didn’t.

She floated back to the bed where Dick had left her. A few minutes later, Richard’s walking could be heard as he approached the door, she heard him tuck Mar’i in the place she had been occupying before and then she felt his body pressing on her back once again. She moved by instinct, until her head was resting on his shoulder, a thigh over his hip and his ribs under the soft hug of her arms. Tonight she didn’t need to hope, this would be only the first and the last time she would allow herself to feel the warmth of this family.


	10. Future (18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

“Mom.”

“Hm?”

“You never wished for a future with my dad?”

Ah.

Kori’s hand stopped her ministrations over Mar’i’s hair, the song she had been humming just seconds ago long forgotten under the sting of what that question meant. She had never talked to Mar’i about the reasons they didn’t work out and she wasn't sure she was ready for it just yet.

“Once, yes.” She said, carefully, resuming her doing.

“And?”

“And what?” Her tone turned to her chirpy one, it was the signal that now she would start playing to avoid the topic.

“Mom,” Mar’i stopped her and faced her. Her eyes were full of hope, “please.”

A sigh escaped from her lips. She extended her arms once again as her back fell to the pillow that was in her back. Mar’i followed her, resting her cheek on her chest.

“I wanted a future with your father, yes. But, we not always get what we want. The reasons doesn’t matter, my nightstar, those are just decisions and situations that led to our separation and there’s no point on thinking them. The only true is that even though we are separated, we’re still linked by love: our love for you.” Mar’i shifted in her embrace and looked at her with a bright smile. Kori kissed her little nose and then her forehead. “I wanted a future with him, but, the truth is, this future with you is even more than what I ever wanted.”


	11. Petnames (19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

“It’s disgusting.”

Kori’s laugh was muffled by her drink. Richard blue eyes glared at her and she just smiled even more.

“I find them adorable.”

“I am not accepting this, Kori.” Her eyebrow raised and he turned his face, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. In his defence, he had temperamental problems. Still, if he pissed her off enough, he knew she wouldn’t restrain to send a starbolt in his direction. “She’s just a kid.”

“We were kids when we started our rendezvous.”

“It’s not the same.” He growled, finishing his drink.

“How is it not?” She smiled as Mar’i plastered a kiss on Damian’s lips, making him show a flustered scowl on his face. Her daughter laugh was pure music to her ears. By her side, Dick was about to explode. She extended her hand to his cheek and smiled, knowing this would be enough to calm him down. “I loved you and that was all I needed to know. She loves Damian, that’s all I need to know.”

“But we were never calling us petnames or kissing in front of everybody and…” Richard was fuming, even though he was now the flustered one. It had been a long time since they touched like this.

“Shut up, _Dickie_.”

He groaned.


	12. Letters (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

_Dear Richard,_

_I am not accustomed to writing letters, you should know I have never found myself in the need. Life changes, that is, so now I am writing what must be the first and the last._

_I wish you are having a pleasant night, I am sorry if my next words means some kind of disturbance for you. Victor suggested I should do this, but still it does not seem to make things easier at all. It’s hard to believe I could find myself struggling with words, even more in the knowing that I will not face you. I shall even be in my way to Tamaran by the time you receive this letter._

_I was pregnant, Richard. This night we had a healthy and truly beautiful daughter. I am not asking anything of you, but it seemed right that before I go to my home planed I informed you about it._

_Do not fret, I will take good care of her and I just hope for you to do the same about yourself. Being that said, I bid you goodbye._

_With love,_   
_Kori._


	13. Holding (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Dick took her little body in his arms with his heart beating so fast he thought he would faint. He didn’t, of course, he was not going to allow something so embarrassing and dangerous for his precious daughter to hapen. Ah, and what a thing to say: his daughter; he had made this beautiful, perfect and, actually, half human being. Suddenly there was nothing more perfect than her little head resting in his hand and her expression of sleepness and innocence.

Koriand’r was standing a few feet away, he was sure she was ready to save the day if anything happened. He tried to relax himself and hold his daughter with a firm and gentle grip. He didn't want to remember the first time he holded her as the day he drop her.

“What’s her name?”

“Mar’i.”

His heart sank. His eyes, now uncovered from the mask, searched for Koriand'r and he found nothing more than her breathtaking smile, full of love. Mar’i, just like his mother. Mar’i Grayson. He pushed his forehead against his baby's and she stirred, awakening slowly.

“Daddy’s here, my nightstar…,” he whispered.

The baby seemed to relax, as if recognizing that she was safe, that this was her father. Dick realized that he wanted to hold her forever.

All the fears that had kept him away from her, all those doubts and remorses didn’t matter anymore: his Mar’i was here and he was going to protect and love her until his last breath.


	14. Silence (13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Dick woke up with a tap on his chest. He felt Kori’s head resting on his shoulder while Mar’i was trying to pass over him, probably to wake up her mother. Dick holded her and kissed her cheek.

“Hey, beautiful. Let’s not wake up mommy.”

Mar’i was not contented with her father’s attention, so once again she reached a sloppy hand to her mother’s face. Dick stopped her on time. With a sigh, he moved slowly until Kory was resting on a pillow. He missed her warmth immediately. Mar’i made a protesting sound while Dick holded her with an arm under her diaper.

He decided it would be nice to go for a walk, maybe something on the kitchen. He didn’t expect to find Bruce there.

“You slept with the alien.” He cursed under his breath, he knew what Bruce was thinking: he was only wearing sweatpants, no shirt, a few love bites still visible in his neck. Of course, he wouldn’t be mistaken. His appearance said it all, but he didn’t need him to state the obvious, thank you. “What about Barbara.”

Double strike.

He had been seeing Barbara even before he told Kori he couldn’t love her as she loved him in the tower’s pool. It had hurt, but Barbara needed him and, above all, he needed her. He always had. Didn’t mean Koriand’r wasn’t an important part of his life, but he always felt that there was something at loss with her. Maybe it was the differences. After a pause, in which Bruce continued with his improvised meal while Mar’i tried to reach to him, he spoke again.

“You’re doing this now because the alien has given you something that Barbara can’t.” Rage grew in his insides.

Before saying anything, Mar’i started to pout, she was about to cry and there was an awkward pause on Bruce side before he reached his gloved hand to her. She beamed and took his finger, almost pushing it to her little mouth.

“I never thought it like that.”

“No, Dick, you never thought. You didn’t thought that this would hurt Barbara more than anything. You didn’t thought that it would hurt the alien girl too. You have to make a choice and not only for yourself, but for them and for her.”

He signaled Mar’i’s stunned face. She was scared for the tone Bruce had used. Dick couldn’t answer, not right now. He wasn’t sure if what hurted him more was how damn right Bruce was. He stood and walked away, leaving him with Mar’i in a lonely kitchen that just a few hours ago had seemed as the happiest place on the world. He could still hear Bruce’s steps going up the stairs, a pause, more steps, then silence.


	15. Sex (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Dick’s hands on her legs, caressing upward from the ankles to her hips, her breast, her neck, her lips with the right thumb. She took her time too, feeling the muscles of his arms as he entered once again, so painfully slow. She breathed his name, pushed her hands to the cold floor and arched her back. His hands holded her on placer with a strong grip now that he started a fast and hard rhythm. They couldn’t breathe, couldn't think—just feel and feel, and more Dick, please, and fuck, Kori, you’re so tight, so hot, and trok n’trad, rregnark, rregnark!, and an explosion that took them to the past, when they were still together and everything was fine.

Trigon had poisoned with different sins the Teen Titans, lust in their case. Controlled by it, she didn’t pay any attention to the fact that they didn’t use protection. Weeks later, when she woke up with a strange feeling in her insides, she just knew.


	16. Awkward (11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Dick entered the manor, still holding Mar’i’s sleeping form. It had become colder outside and even though her Tamaranean blood would keep her warm, Kori explained that for now she was more human than anything else. She had wanted to go back to the Titans tower, but he didn’t want to risk Mar’i's safety. He asked her to stay the night and reluctantly, only after a lot of pleading and a shiver from the baby, Kori accepted to stay for the night.

Alfred was there when he opened the door, as if knowing someone was about to come in. His eyes showed a little bit of concern and but most of all a justified curiosity. Richard felt his cheeks heat up, nothing was said in that moment, he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Of course, Alfred knew how.

“Welcome, ms. Anders, it has been a long time.”

“It has been, yes." Koriand’r smiled, approaching him with a soft hug. She was more expressive through her actions than anything else anf Alfred didn’t seem unfazed, he remembered that aspect from her. "Hope you have been fine, Alfred."

“Indeed. And whom, may I ask, is this little person?”

Silence fell over the three of them once again. At that moment, Tim appeared by the door, a frown on his face following right after. He knew Kori –he had investigated her before she went with the O.U.T.S.I.D.E.R.S., and he had seen what a good person she was–, but right then all the eyes where on the tiny thing Dick was holding. Richard breathed inwardly and then inclined to Alfred so he could see Mar’i’s sleeping face.

“She’s my daughter, Alfred, Mar’i Grayson.”

A smile spread on the butler's face, as if his own son has just presented him with his grandchild.

“She is truly beautiful.” Tim was soon there too, watching carefully. Dick was sure his detective side had kicked in: this was, perhaps, the first human-alien hybrid on the world.   
“May I hold her, master Dick?”

“Yes, of course.”

They tried to pass her from one to another, but Dick was awkward and scared, even more now that Tim seemed to fret nervously by his side. Kori had an amused expression, she was ready to intervene in case Mar’i was in danger, but right now this was Richard's moment, his family time to meet the new member and she was not going to take that from him too.

“Alfred,” Tim said, “don’t hold her like that.”

“Master Tim, I am completely sure I’ve had more experience on holding babies.”

“Do I have to remind you I am, probably, the most capable detective of this world. You can be sure I do know how to cradle a baby.”

Koriand'r wanted to warn them about the noise, but just too soon Mar’i started to stir, little green eyes opening slowly only to find the faces of three strangers staring at her. From sleep to fear, her expression morphed: she was scared (in her daughter’s defense, she had been too excited to see a green little man and a grey-brownish gigantic one the second time she met the Titans), so her nose wrinkled as a pout appeared and suddenly she was crying with such force that the three man were caught up in mild panic. The first thing they did was run to the kitchen to prepare her some milk –they had totally forgot Kori’s presence–, but as they moved around the room a figure appeared in the shadows.

Mar’i knew those arms weren’t her mother's and she wasn’t happy about it, not at all, but when her eyes opened, full of tears, and she saw that strange black thing that was watching her from only a few steps, she stopped her weeping. Of course, she had inherited the detective bone, so her curiosity calmed down all the wailing and soon she was extending her hands in her grandfather’s direction. Batman moved on instinct, it was obvious that after he took the little body from her father’s arms he wanted to retract his actions, but Mar’i was too excited trying to reach for the ears in the mask.

“Care to explain?,” he spoke finally.

Tim was the first to laugh out loud.


	17. Growing (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

Roy was resting with his cheek pressed on her thigh while she caressed his hair. Jason was on a mission: kill some bad guys and buy ice cream for Kory. Suddenly, she felt a little kick against her stomach and a gasp escaped her mouth. Roy, who had been close to falling asleep, stood rapidly, ready to attack anything or anyone. When nothing seemed out of normal, his eyes fell on her and he gulped as his knees touched the ground and his hands fell on her thighs.

“What’s going on?, is it the baby? What are you feeling, Kori?”

She didn’t answer and fear showed on his face. He was about to stood and call Jason when she made that sound once again and took his bare hand to push him against her growing belly.

“Mar’i?,” she called.

 _Kick_.

Roy felt it. His heart raced and he was sure Kori must have been feeling the same. _Kick again._

“Oh, she’s kicking. Fuck-- I mean, God, she’s kicking!”

Kori’s face shone and flushed with pure bliss.

“What’s going on?,” asked Jason, entering the room. He left the ice cream carefully above the table. His eyes were searching for answers, but everything seemed to be normal.

“Dude!,” Roy screamed, “come here fast!”

He did as he was told, he wouldn’t admit he was kind of worried for the well being of the baby. Not that he didn’t trust Roy, he… simply didn’t trust him, yeah. But Kori’s expression told him that everything was right, she was gorgeous, sitting there with her free hand extended to him and a smile plastered on her face. He breathed as she took off his glove and then pressed his hand against her belly.

_Kick._

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. His brain screamed as a feeling rushed through his lungs and exploded in a tiny smile on his lips.

“So she’s a warrior,” he joked.

That night, as Kori rested on his chest, his hand searched carefully for that little kick and when he found it he spoke softly (he’d never do that in front of Roy).

“Grow fast, princess. I’ll be waiting here for you.”


	18. Hard (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it, only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt I will answer it gladly.

“Can I take a shower?”

After the commotion downstairs (the manor still felt the vibration of Tim’s laugh as everyone had seem him fed Mar’i, or at least fail on it), the little princess had fell asleep and was now resting in the center of the bed, in a fortress her mother had made with pillows.

Richard was about to leave them to sleep when Koriand’r asked for his permission and something stirred in his insides. He gave her a towel and saw her disappear in the bathroom, but the feeling was still there. The image of his daughter sleeping in the bed made him understand he had wanted this for a long time: the flying Graysons once again united. He stepped inside the bathroom and noted how Kori’s movements stopped behind the curtain. They said nothing, she probably knew even more than he did and the fact that she only remained still, only pushed him to do what he thought was right. He took off his shirt, his pants and then they both looked at each other’s eyes. There was something there, a warning, but also a yearning. Nothing mattered as Kori’s hot body fell against his—her lips against his, her mewlings against his.

He fucks her hard, with all his might, letting her know how much he had missed her, how angry he had been with her, but also how broken he had been, how lost, worried, needed, grateful he was and how much he wanted this: Mar’i, her, the flying Graysons once again.

When they finished, he had Kori resting by his shoulder on the left side and Mar’i’s slow breaths by his right one. Suddenly, all the hard edges of his life had come to an end, the only thing he felt was the soft breathes of his daughter and the soft curves of a woman he loved.


	19. Electricity (15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt, I will answer it gladly.

She knew who was nocking at her door even before it sounded. Her arms, that were undressing the so livable Mar’i, came to a stop and with a sigh she walked the distance only to face what she feared. Richard was there with all his perfection and once again the words (or the lack of) stung in her heart.

“You said I could visit.”

“Didn’t thought it would be so soon.”

He smiled-grimaced.

“Can I come in?”

She moved her body and let him in. His whole expression changed as soon as he saw Mar’is form on the bed. With a enormous smile he took her in his arms

“Are you going to change her diaper?,” he asked, still looking with utter love at Mar’i’s face.

“I was going to bath her.” His eyes sparkled and Kori couldn’t avoid smiling. “Would you like to try?”

“Of course.”

The problem was, Koriand’r noted much later, when suddenly the three of them were inside the bath like the perfect family she knew they could never be. Richard had been so excited when she explained to him how she usually would bath her (in the hopes that he took her place) that when he motioned for her to undress first she couldn’t help herself. Also, of course, her heart wanted this so badly that she didn’t find the excuse to deny it. But now, as he hovered on her back, holding her carefully, laughing at each expression Mar’i would do each time she soaked her, letting her rest above her thighs, it all hurt too much.

“I am returning to Tamaran.”

“What?”

Koriand’r eyes traveled until meeting his and for the first time she saw fear in those blue oceans.

“I can’t stay like this. I can’t stay by your reach. You’ll come like this and--”

“And I can’t see Mar’i?,” fear was replaced with anger.

“I can’t see you, because you do not want me. Not really. You want Mar’i and I will not take that from you, you will continue to see her, but not me as much. You want a family, but not with me.”

Silence filled the room. He brushed his hair, soaking them with the movement.

“You heard Bruce…”

“No, I heard you. I heard your silence. I heard what your heart truly wants, what it always wanted, which is what I am interrupting right now.” She smiled sadly. “You want a family with Barbara.”

“Kory--”

“No, it’s okay. I understood it that night in the pool. I knew it. Do not wish to say it, but Mar’i came from a mistake, something that would not have happened if we were not have been under Trigon’s power. But she is now here and for that I am grateful and I shall never feel bad about it. But prolonging out meetings, complicating your life, that’s just unnecessary.”

He kissed her lips and she just knew that it was only an apology and a goodbye. Seconds later they dressed Mar’i, who’s adventure under the water left her without strength. Koriand’r searched for him in the darkness. Their lips met and the night with them.


	20. Home (20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly because every fanfic I have ever read with Mar'i on it only shows her relationship with Dick. I believe she would stay more with Kori than with him.
> 
> Warnings:  
> * English is not my mother tongue.  
> * The chapters are not arranged in chronological order. Next to the name, you'll find the real number the chapter is and which one should be next.  
> * There's a mix of universes: the original, RHatO from New 52 and the one I created myself in my head. Any doubt, I will answer it gladly. gracias

Mar’i was spending Christmas at the Wayne manor. Jason wasn’t happy about it, but still accepted that the deal was exactly that: Mar’i would spend festive days and weekends with Richard, while the rest of the time she stayed with Koriand’r. It would have made sense that she stayed with Dick in order to attend school, but as Mar’i grew her powers appeared and she was more an alien than a human. Nonetheless, Roy had been a good teacher until now, instructing her in technology, math, physics, chemistry and science in general. The days Richard had her, he teached her other subjects like history, biology, laws and stuff.

“Fuck,” said Roy. “I miss her. This is stupid.”

Kori walked right then, a bowl of popcorn on her hands. She made a placer for her between the two.

“She’ll be back after tomorrow.”

Jason smiled inwardly.

“Well… we could do something. Just the three of us.”


End file.
